


Breathe Again

by fallenandthefaithless



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fix-It, Getting Together, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, disregard finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenandthefaithless/pseuds/fallenandthefaithless
Summary: He felt as though he had been on the verge of tears from the moment the Empty’s grip on him loosened. The sudden rush of life that had surrounded him as the rift shut had left him trembling as the weight of his own survival began to sink in.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester (background)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	Breathe Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the first of a couple of fix-it fics I have planned. I'm over on [tumblr](https://fallenandthefaithless.tumblr.com/) if you want to come and chat with me

He felt as though he had been on the verge of tears from the moment the Empty’s grip on him loosened. The sudden rush of  _ life _ that had surrounded him as the rift shut had left him trembling as the weight of his own survival began to sink in.

When he opened his newly human eyes and caught sight of a beloved freckled face hovering above him he felt his eyes prickle. He opened his mouth to speak, to ask, to call his favourite name but then a pair of arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a flannel covered chest and it was all he could do to hold on.

“You dumb son of a bitch,” Dean whispered in Cas’s ear. His voice was wet and something far too large for Cas’s chest began crawling up his ribs and filling his lungs until he could barely breathe. And he needed to breathe now. The last few years he had out of a habit leftover from his brief few months as a human. But now he could feel the ache in his chest as his lungs demanded more oxygen. He breathed in deeply and all he could smell was Dean. Dean who smelled of gunpowder and leather, Dean who was still holding onto Cas so tightly that there would probably be bruises left on his skin. The thought caused Cas’s breath to catch in his throat and he buried his face into Dean’s shoulder.

“Cas.” Dean’s voice was soft as his hand loosened its grip on Cas’s back and slid up into his hair where he carefully cradled Cas’s head against him. “Cas.”

He spoke Cas’s name like a benediction. Cas gasped against his shoulder as he curled in closer to the familiar warmth of Dean.

Distantly he was aware of other voices but none of them mattered in that moment. The chill and nothingness of the empty was slipping away from him like a bad dream in the warmth of Dean’s arms and Cas wanted to cling to this moment for as long as he could. He knew that other matters would soon raise their heads and he would be forced to let go. In the back of his head a warning was steadily growing louder, an unwavering reminder of what he had said, the words he had never meant to say to Dean that were now crowding the air around them, demanding to be recognised.

All too soon Dean’s arms began to loosen as his fingers slid from Cas’s hair and he pulled back. A slight noise of dissent reverberated from Cas’s throat without his permission and he felt his cheeks heat slightly as he quickly pulled back. The surprising weight of Dean’s palm against his cheek caused him to pause and he looked up into teary green eyes.

“Cas,” Dean said again, as though it were the only word he knew. “What you said...before…” And here it was, thought Cas. The end of this warm intimacy as the truth brought reality crashing back. Cas lowered his gaze again, unwilling to see the pity take over those beloved features. Dean didn’t lower his hand however, which Cas took to be a good sign. Maybe they could survive this. Maybe he hadn’t destroyed everything.

“Dean,” he said softly, trying to stop him. His heart felt far too fragile in his chest, already drowning under the realisation that he was alive, that Dean was here, that he had told him and they were here and—

“You can have me, Cas.”

The words were spoken quickly and Cas’s head jerked up to see Dean, his still full of tears but also determination. His other hand rose to Cas’s other cheek and Dean was soon cradling Cas’s face as he stared at him. 

“You always had me, Cas.” Dean’s voice broke as he said the ex-angels name and something cracked open inside Cas’s chest. Without thinking he threw his arms around Dean’s shoulders and pulled him in close. He wasn’t quite sure what he meant to do but soon his forehead was pressed against Dean’s and he could feel Dean’s breath against his lips.

“Dean…”

“I love you, Cas.” Dean’s words were quiet, meant only for the space between them and Cas’s heart soared. He could feel tears filling his own eyes as Dean pressed forward. His nose rubbed against Cas’s before sliding past as his lips brushed once, twice over Cas’s. There was a moment, barely the space of a heartbeat, before Dean finally closed the space between them.

Cas gasped as he felt Dean’s lips capture his and he pressed closer, curling into Dean as they kissed. A sweep of Dean’s tongue caused Cas’s mouth to fall open and then Dean was licking into Cas’s mouth. There was no way one person could contain this feeling, Cas though deliriously, but he held on as Dean kissed him.

He wasn’t sure how long they remained there but eventually Cas’s lungs demanded air and they pulled apart, gasping for air against one another's lips. Cas’s gasps slowly turned into quiet laughs. Dean brushed their noses together once more before he pulled back, beaming at Cas.

“C’mon, sunshine,” he said as he slowly untangled their limbs. He got to his feet and pulled Cas up beside him. “Let’s go home.”

Dean’s fingers crept across Cas’s hand, sinking into the spaces between Cas's fingers and then he was pulling Cas to where the Impala was waiting for them. Sam was leaning against her side with Eileen beside him. They were both talking quietly to one another but Sam looked around as they approached, a warm smile on his face as he caught sight of their joined hands.

“Dean,” Cas suddenly said, tugging on Dean’s hand to stop him. It worked which shook something in Cas’s chest as he looked down at their hands.

“Cas?” Dean’s voice was soft and warm and Cas wanted to bury himself in it. He looked up and smiled at Dean, finally letting the tears that had been building in his eyes fall as a joy he’d never felt before flooded his system.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
